


Movies, Cuddles, and Kisses

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tickling, movie day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Peter are having yet another movie day, but this time the ending isn't what you expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies, Cuddles, and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I had Civil War Peter in my head, but you can imagine whichever you want, really.

          It was the perfect morning to stay in bed and read, but plans with your best friend meant that you were out in the heaviest storm of the spring way too early in the morning. The thunder cracked seconds after lightening split the sky. Rain was pelting people hurrying on the sidewalks, trying to get out of the storm before they were soaked to the core. You had only had walk a block before you arrived at you refuge, Peter’s apartment. Despite your short journey, your jacket was soaked and your hair damp, your socks were squishing in your shoes, and your jeans were uncomfortably wet against your legs. Seeing the lights shining in the Parker’s apartment was at the moment, the most wonderful thing you’d ever seen.

         May let you in, completely unhappy with your state. She welcomed you, pointing where to put your shoes so they could dry out a little and telling you to go to the bathroom and take off your clothes “I’ll find something dry for you to put on for now. Your clothes should be dry by the time you head home.”

         Shivering, and praying that your bag was actually as waterproof as the brand claimed and your phone and wallet weren’t as wet as the rest of you, you tip toed to the bathroom, stripping down and toweling off.

         It took a few minutes, but you heard May holler for you to “hang on, Y/N. It’s time to do laundry, clean clothes are hard to come by at the moment.” you took the opportunity to verify that yes, your phone still worked and thankfully your wallet was as dry as the desert in July.

         You hid behind the door when May opened it a crack and held out some clothes for you, only visible from the elbow. “You’re going to smell like Teenage Boy, but Peter’s cologne isn’t too strong, so it should be alright.”

         “He wears cologne?”

         “Oops. Don’t tell him I told you that.”

         “My lips are sealed.”

         Peter’s clothes were baggy on you. The shirt was comfortably so, not much bigger than you might buy yourself, but the sweat pants dragged the ground and you had to lift up the extra material so you weren’t walking on it. You giggled at yourself in the mirror, everything was just so loose. You never wore your clothes like that, but given how comfy it was, you might have to start.

         You emerged from the bathroom, hollered your thanks to May, and knocked on Peter’s door, politely waiting for the muffled “come in.”

         “Hey, Peter.”

         He looked up from his desk. “Oh, uh, hey, Y/N.”

         “Just F-Y-I, you’re never getting these clothes back. They are way too comfortable.”

         “I will fight you, Y/N. I love those sweat pants.”

         “Okay, fine. You can get the pants back, they’re too long anyway, but I officially claim this shirt. If were a piece of land I would plant my flag on it.”

         “Okay, you’re making it weird. So, what do you want to watch first?”

         “I thought we were going to marathon that show you keep talking about?”

         “Oh, Y/N, no. We need an entire week for that, it’s got four seasons. That’s an Easter Break thing.”

         “Alright, then I vote Disney movies.”

         “Y/N! You suggest that every time.”

         “And we never do it because you complain.”

         “Y/N.” He groaned, dragging your name out an extra three syllables.

         “Fine, you big baby. How about _Interview With The Vampire_? Have you ever seen that?”

         “I, I don’t think so.”

         “Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise in his like only decent role, young Kirsten Dunst. It’s pretty good. Got Christian Slater, too. And it’s pretty much gay vampires. They’re totally a not official couple.”

         “Alright, you’ve convinced me. You get it set up,” he motioned to his computer as he stood, “and I’ll fix the popcorn.”     

         “You’ve got yourself a deal.” you settled yourself in his computer chair, and in three minutes had the movie loading. You settled yourself on the bed, lights off except for one lamp so Peter wouldn’t trip coming back, and buried your feet under a blanket. You made sure there was plenty of space for Peter beside you. That was the best part of movie days, because you got to cuddle with him with out it being weird. As far as you knew, you were doing a great job of hiding your attraction to your best friend; _as long as he doesn’t notice that my heart speeds up a little every time he holds me closer to him then there is nothing to worry about._

 

         Peter walked out of his room with a soft sigh of relief. Y/N wearing his clothes was just too much. He’d liked her for so long, and the sight was killing him in the best/worst way possible. He put the popcorn in the microwave, poured the drinks, all while thinking about how nice she looked, swallowed whole by his baggy sweats that were on the loose side even on him, t-shirt hanging so the shoulder seams were way too far down her arms, hair still damp from the rain making it look like she was fresh out of the shower.

         “Ugh.”

         “Peter? You okay?”

         “Oh, yeah, just wish popcorn popped faster.”

         “It takes less than four minutes!”

         “I know, Aunt May, but I’m impatient.”

         “Everyone is at your age.” May chuckled, thinking back to when she was that age and ready to get out into the world. Nothing ever moves fast enough for the young or slow enough for the old.

 _Okay, Peter. Time to get yourself together. Just go in there. Watch the movie. It’ll be fine. What if she wants to cuddle?_ He pulled the popcorn out of the microwave and dumped the steaming contents into a large bowl. _What if? She always does._

 _So do you_ part of his brain yelled at him.

_Just cuddle. Like normal. It’ll be fine. It’s not like she’s ever noticed how nervous it makes me. It’ll be fine._

 

         “Alright, ready?” Peter asked, entering the room again, with a tray of popcorn and two drinks.

         “Just waiting on you, slow poke.”

         “Hey! That wasn’t very nice.”

         “I never said I was.” You threw a piece of popcorn in your mouth and winked at him. He settled in and you pressed play, automatically moving into his side, your heads leaning against each others, popcorn balanced between you.

        

         Three movies and several hours later you were both laying on your stomachs, two almost empty pizza boxes in the floor by the bed, you were pressed against each other’s side, legs tangled together under the blanket. _2001 A Space Odyssey_ was not your idea of a fun movie, but Peter wanted to watch it since someone at school had recommended it, even though you protested that “anyone who actually recommends that movie is NOT your friend, Peter.” You were struggling to stay awake. The monolith had only appeared the second time and you were ready to slam the laptop shut and beg Peter to do anything else, but you kept quiet. He had suffered through _The Monuments Men_ for you, since you’d only watched like three times already, so you could do this for him.

         The spaceship was turning against the astronauts and Peter muttered, “I knew it. I knew it could read lips. I can’t believe they didn’t see that coming. You saw it, too, right, Y/N? Y/N?”

         He glanced over. You were facing him, eyes closed, breathing soft and even eyelashes fanned out against your cheek. He smiled. You looked cute asleep. Not peaceful, exactly, not with the way your face was kind of smushed from where you were resting you head on your arm, but content. He wanted to do something, but he wasn’t sure if he should.

         _What if she wakes up? What if she doesn’t? Friends would kiss each other on the forehead, right? When one is asleep? That’s normal… She kisses me on the cheek all the time, so this isn’t really that different, right? And it’s the forehead. Not like her lips or anything…_

         He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead, barely brushing his lips against your skin. He pulled back, and smiled to himself, until you shifted in your sleep, your body turning more toward his.

         “Peter?” Your voice was husky and rough from sleep, eyes still not open.

         “Yes?” He whispered back, heart pounding in his chest.

         “Did you just kiss me?”

         “Um, yeah?”

         “Okay.” You tried not to smile like a fool as you snuggled closer and buried you head in his chest. You’d been in his room all day, so you should have been used to it, but his scent, clean and fresh with a hint of something woodsy, overwhelmed you. You nuzzled his neck slightly and pressed a small kiss to the juncture of his neck and shoulder before you could stop yourself.

         “Y/N?”

         Your body froze. “Mhmm?”

         “Did you just kiss me?” You could hear the shit-eating grin he must have had plastered on his face.

         “Shut up, Parker.”

         “Make me.”

         You pulled back and looked him square in the eye. If you were a more romantic, do things by-the-romance-novel-book, person you would have kissed him on the mouth. You weren’t that sort person, so instead you stuck your tongue out at him.

         “How dare you?”

         “Like this.” you said, just before you did it again.

            “Meanie.”                   

         “What are you gunna do about it, huh?”

         Oh, I don’t know, maybe this!” He pounced, tickling your sides. You let out a shriek, flailing and pushing as you laughed uncontrollably.

         “Peter! I will … NOT … be held resp -ah! - responsible … if you get… get huUURT!” You managed between laughs, trying to kick him off you now that one hand held both of yours. When did he get so strong? And were his hands always his much bigger than yours?

         “Say it!”

         “NEVER!”

         “SAY IT!”

         “NO!”

         “Y/N!” He doubled his efforts and you could feel yourself running out of will power and oxygen.

         “I give! I give! Let me go!”

         He stopped tickling you, but didn’t release your arms. “On one condition.”

         “What’s that?”

         “Kiss me?”

         You were already warm from the tickling, but you felt yourself growing warmer. “Al-alright.” You leaned up, hands still being held captive, gaze flickering between his eyes and his lips, before pressing your lips to his and sucking very lightly on his bottom lip before pulling away.

         “Wow.” Peter looked down at you, mouth slightly agape.

         “Yeah.” You smiled at each other, the blush on his cheeks obvious even in the dim lighting. “Um, Peter? My hands?”

         “Oh, right,” he let go, “sorry.”

         “It’s alright. You can keep holding one, if you want.”

         He chuckled, shaking his head slightly. “You’re too smooth, you know that?”

         “I try. Now, do you want to finish this movie, or abandon it for something better?”

         “I’ll let you pick if I can call you my girlfriend.”

         “After today you can. We probably won’t be allowed to hang out in your room anymore. Now, how about _The King’s Speech?_ Do you want me to tell you how this one ends?” You were already working on getting the other ready to play.

         “Sure.” He sat back against the headboard and pulled you up into him, legs thrown over his lap, one arm around his shoulders while his were around your waist. You leaned your head against his shoulder and told him every detail you remembered while your movie loaded. Peter was trying to pay attention to your summary, but was mostly distracted by how well you fit together. He cut you off with a kiss when you were saying something about “this weird - not a house, but like a house. It’s supposed to represent time travel is what someone told me, like how that weird part was about inter-dimensional travel? Anyway -“

         You smiled when he pulled away. “I like you kissing me, but if you do that during the movie, I’m slapping you.”

         “Yes, ma’am.”

         You ended up slapping him several times on the back of the head. Not that either you really minded all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos/comments if you liked it or have a request/idea! I've started posting my Marvel stuff on tumblr, so if you see it there do not fret! Request here or on tumblr @soimwritingstuff.


End file.
